


Again In Your Arms

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Date to Sex, F/M, Reunions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Dex hook up again for the first time in four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again In Your Arms

The night still seemed young as Zoe and Dex exited the movie theatre, arm in arm. Zoe smiled and rested her head on her date’s shoulder, still laughing at the movie, and Dex held her close as he led her to his car. A light drizzle from earlier had tapered off before they left, and the ground shimmered under the street lights as a light draft blew through the street, tickling Zoe’s nose. She giggled and shook her head a bit, shifting her nose.

They approached Dex’s Raycaster, one he remade to look like his old one, and Zoe stood next to the passenger side door, leaning back against it. Dex stood opposite her and unhooked his arm, putting his hands in the pockets of his dark slacks. Softening her gaze, Zoe looked up into his eyes and smirked a little. In response, Dex cocked his head mischievously.

“So… where would you like to go?” He asked half seriously, half hinting he had his own idea. Zoe slowly blinked, glancing back before looking back up at him.

“Mmm well I dunno. You have anything in mind?” She knew this game. And she wanted to play it.

Leaning his head closer to her ear, he murmured, “Perhaps you’d like to come back to my place and stay the night.” Moving back away he finished with, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t really want this wonderful night to end.”

Giggling, Zoe grasped Dex’s shirt in her hands and pulled him closer for a kiss. “Sound like a plan.”

He pulled away and spun around slowly to face the front of his car before walking around to the other side. The two of them climbed in and Dex started up the car, the purr of the engine being louder than Zoe’s own anticipatory purrs. The entire drive back to Dex’s house, Zoe was digging her fingernails into the upholstery, trying not to shift claws and end up tearing it; she knew how much money Dex had put into remaking his old car and she made it a point not to mess it up. But oh how she had missed the thrill she had with him! It had been four years since Zoe had last been sexual with Dex, and now more than ever was she feeling it.

The sexual tension in the last few weeks between them had been driving her mad. They would go out for lunch some days, other days they’d walk down by the docks, and every time she would hold his hand or kiss him, she could always feel how in a moment they could just as easily be intertwined on the ground making up for lost time. Zoe knew that Dex had been reserving his energy on her too; he would always hesitate when they’d pull away from a hug, and he would be the one to kiss longer. He wanted more. And now he was bringing her back to his place and finally getting what he wanted. And so was she.

By the time they pulled into his driveway, Zoe had tucked her legs up and her eyes had completely shifted. She could hardly restrain herself; the anticipation of having her special someone pressed up against her was enough to make her weak in the knees. Unable to wait until Dex had opened the door for her, Zoe hopped out of the convertible (which Dex had opened on the way home) and danced around the hood, taking Dex’s hand and pulling him to the door. Bouncing on her toes, she fiddled with her fingers, as if to mimic her date, as he fumbled with his keys.

Without even glancing up, Dex simply said, “Gee I wonder if you’re excited about this.” Zoe squeaked and blushed, hiding her face in her hands a bit. She peeked at his groin and could see a slight change in the way his pants normally fit on his body. Moving close to him, she placed her hands on his shoulder and stood up on her toes.

“ _Well I’m certainly not alone_.” She made sure to whisper in the sexiest tone possible, though she hoped it hadn’t simply turned into a hiss in his ear.

Dex chuckled and finished unlocking the door, opening it and leading his date into the living room. By this time, Zoe was already hopping on her toes, her hands still on his shoulder, squeaking and mewling a bit. He closed the door behind them and locked it, pushing her off of him enough so he could remove his jacket. Pulling hers off in a hurry Zoe carelessly tossed it on the floor and once again bounced on her toes.

Raising an eyebrow, Dex eyed her. “Come on Zoe. Is that anyway to act in someone else’s home?” Zoe fumed, knowing he was enjoying seeing her frustrated, but she was determined to turn it in his face, quite literally. Still in her short black dress from dinner before the movie, Zoe strutted over to her jacket and bent down to pick it up. Her feet shifted into paws and her tail came out, pushing up the back of her dress and exposing her deep purple lace panties to Dex. Zoe waved her butt around fluidly as she reached for the coat. Slowly standing back up, she cast a backwards glance to see Dex standing there, a bit red in the face, his trousers even tighter on him. Still on her shifted toes, Zoe strolled back over to the coat rack and hung hers up on a peg.

“ _Shall we?_ ” Zoe faced Dex and walked backwards towards the stairwell. He followed her, a gleam in his eye that she knew all too well. She had him in her grasp. Every step backwards she took he would take a step forward. Turning sooner than she meant, Zoe backed herself unknowingly into a wall, but Dex continued to move closer to her. He pressed himself against her body, rubbing his erection through his pants against her groin. Zoe exhaled deeply as his face neared hers. Moving her leg up around him, Dex’s arm slipped down to hold it up, and soon he pressed himself against her underwear directly.

They held eye contact until Dex moved in for a kiss, and Zoe shut her eyes slowly, feeling his lips meet hers delicately. She opened her mouth enough to start kissing him back, her arms still at her sides. Taking her right hand and moving it to the back of Dex’s head, she held him closer and started to kiss him with more fervor, pulling the rest of him closer with her leg. The hand holding her slid down to under her thigh and she gasped, the brushing sensation tickling her. Seeing her reaction, Dex softly chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. Zoe couldn’t help her blushing. She forgot how sensitive she could be to tickling.

Dex’s left hand reached down to grab Zoe’s and he moved it up, pinning her against the wall. In a swift motion he kissed her again, this time quite a bit harder, and he began to rock his hips into her. His head inched its way from her lips, to her jaw, then down to her neck, where he started to nip. Zoe’s claws came out and she swished her tail around, a light moan escaping her mouth. A harder bite made her squeak and Dex pushed as hard as he could into her, and she gasped.

“I thought you might like that.” Dex pulled away from Zoe and let her foot drop back down to the floor softly. Zoe lowered her head and looked up at Dex, mewling a bit. He rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t be like that.”

Moving closer to her again, he put his arm under her legs and behind her back, picking her up bridal-style. Zoe, still giddy, wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him as he took her up the stairs. Dex flicked on the light in his bedroom and gently set her on the bed. He noticed he had left the window open during his time away from home, and the whole room was quite chilly. As he moved to close it, Zoe reached out her arm.

“That won’t be necessary, hun,” she smirked, “I think we might need it open, actually.” Dex shook his head and started back over to the bed. Zoe sat up and tucked her legs up and to the side, the tip of her tail twitching about excitedly. Reaching back around with one hand, she stretched and grabbed at the zipper, pulling it down slowly while keeping her eyes on Dex. He was watching her as best he could while reaching for the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one to match her. Once she had reached the bottom of the zipper, she pulled the dress down from her body and revealing her tan strapless bra and the full extent of her lace panties, complete with a golden fleur-de lis on the front. Blushing, Zoe looked away. “They were on sale at Planet Saints.”

Dex smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek, now working on getting his pants undone. “Hey, they’re damn sexy. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with ‘em.” Zoe’s eyes flickered back up to him and she smiled warmly at him. Pulling away again to fully take off his slacks and boxers, Dex watched as Zoe arched up her chest and reached to undo her bra. He moved his hand to her shoulder. “Allow me.”

Zoe eyed him with a bit of doubt, wondering how easily he could get it off. Now completely naked, Dex climbed back up onto the bed and leaned in close to Zoe, moving his hand around her and finding the hook on her bra. With a quick pinch and twist, the clasp opened up and fell off of Zoe’s chest, exposing her breasts. Her now-shifted ears perked up with surprise.

“Give me some credit. I watched you do it many times,” Dex sneered a bit. Flicking his butt with her tail, he gasped and Zoe couldn’t help but snicker at him. “I suppose I deserve that.”

Zoe reached down and pulled off her panties, pushing them to the side. Not wanting to waste another minute, she reached her hand down and started stroking Dex’s erection to bring it up fully. Meanwhile Dex took Zoe’s breasts in his hands and pinched and squeezed her nipples. She moaned softly and squeaked, curling her toes and tucking up her legs. Dex leaned down closer to her and twirled his tongue around one of her nipples before placing his whole mouth on it. With his cock closer to her now, Zoe pressed his shaft along her labia and held it there with her left hand while grabbing Dex’s ass with her right and pushing his hips to rock back and forth.

Zoe had likely been wet starting back when they were still in the car, a fact that hadn’t changed up to now, and Dex glided easily over her clit and the other folds. He couldn’t help but groan a bit at the sensation, and started to move on his own so she wouldn’t have to keep pushing on him. Zoe was still preoccupied with Dex toying with her breasts and didn’t realize how much pressure she was applying on his cock. With his faster movements he got careless and accidentally pulled too far back from her hips, and in one more forward motion pushed deep inside of her. Dex jumped back and pulled out, flustered. Zoe was just as red in the face, but in a moment found herself giggling like a child.

“Whoops,” she said as she looked away from Dex, who shifted his weight forward.

“I’ll, uh, get a condom on.” Reaching over to the nightstand, Dex pulled out a box of rubbers and took one out of the package. Zoe tucked up her legs, grabbing at her paws and pressing the pads impatiently as Dex unwrapped the condom and put it on. Once Dex had done so, Zoe moved her right paw out and placed it on his shoulder to pull him back towards her. Her tail was swishing around again as he got between her legs and placed his hand on his cock to guide it in, and once he had penetrated her, she crossed her legs behind him and pushed him in all the way, exhaling loudly as she took him in entirely.

Dex moved down and interlaced his fingers with Zoe’s, placing his mouth on her neck and breathing heavily. The feeling of him bearing down on her, the light smell of his cologne he applied not even five hours ago, having him once again _inside her_ was making Zoe grip him so tightly with her legs that he couldn’t pull back out to thrust into her. Dex attempted to move out but found himself ensnared in her legs. He attempted it once again, but that’s when he felt her tighten her legs around him even more, and he stopped trying. Moving his head away from her neck, he could see her biting her lip and trying not to cry.

“Did I do something?” Dex’s eyes shifted back and forth a bit confused, but Zoe shook her head and inhaled with a shaky breath.

“I-it’s fine. Ignore me.” She sniffled and shook her head to clear the tears from her eyes.

Dex moved up as best he could, still inside of Zoe, and released her arms so she could wipe her eyes. “Talk to me hun, what’s wrong?” Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Fuck… I don’t want to ruin the mood!” She was desperate not to cry, but her composure was crumbling and tears started to stream down her cheeks. Dex leaned down again and kissed her on the cheek, holding her face gently and wiping some of the tears away with his thumb. Sighing again, Zoe breathed slowly to try and speak normally. “They’re not r-really sad tears… I just really missed this. I really missed you! And I just-“

“Shhh… it’s okay. I understand Zoe.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her. “I missed you too.” His words were only a vague interpretation of how he really felt. Zoe looked up into his eyes and saw something she hadn’t seen since the moment they met again for the first time in years, and she knew that he, too, couldn’t describe how much he had missed her.

Zoe put her hands back on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss, releasing the hold she had on him with her legs and placed them down on the bed. He put his arms next to her head and kissed her deeply. The passion inside him was bursting forth as they tussled with each other, their kissing growing more and more frenzied. Once again able to thrust into her, Dex started rocking his hips back and forth, progressively moving faster. The tears dried on Zoe’s face as she wrestled with his tongue in their heavy lip-lock, and she worked her fingers through his coiled hair. As his movement sped up, Zoe found herself less and less able to keep her mouth sealed on Dex’s and her moans took over. He moved his head next to hers and groaned as she tightened around him. Zoe rocked her hips until Dex was not only thrusting into her, but also rubbing on her clit as he moved, and that was when Zoe gasped and slid her hands down to his back, gripping him tightly with her claws.

The motion, the contact, it all was building up to Zoe’s orgasm, and she started holding her breath to hold onto it. And that was when the echoing pleasure ricocheted around her body, shooting down her spine and filling her hips. She gave one last desperate moan before going a bit limp, though Dex continued to thrust into her, feeling himself nearing his own orgasm. A few final motions and he released a drawn out moan, slowing down and panting, pulling out of Zoe and sliding to the edge of the bed. He sat for but a moment before taking the condom off and tying it, then throwing it away in the garbage near his bed. The covers of his bed were damp with sweat, so he pulled them off to lie under the sheets.

Zoe helped him and climbed under, reaching for her panties and pulling them back on as he pulled on his boxers. Before joining her, though, Dex switched the light off and meandered back over to the bed. Snuggling in close to Zoe, he wrapped one of his arms around her and kissed the nape of her neck.

“ _I love you Zoe._ ”

Zoe froze. She wasn’t expecting to hear those words from him. In fact, she had never heard them come from him before in her entire life. Turning around to face him, she put one of her legs up and pulled him close while kissing his lips.

“I I-love you too Dex! I’m just so happy you feel the same way!” She felt like her words were coming out all wrong, but she was too overjoyed to care. Dex adjusted his hand and put it around her head, holding her close to him.

“I’ve loved you for years, I just never knew how to tell you. I hope you can forgive me for that,” Dex murmured. Zoe smiled and it seemed the tears returned to her eyes.

“Believe me, I can definitely forgive you!” She kissed him emphatically over and over until she grew tired, and soon, she was dozing off. Dex held her tightly as he too began to fall asleep, and they drifted off together, arm in arm.

…

To be continued...


End file.
